Free
by Spooksdarkhero
Summary: Alternate ending to the film 'The Bourne Legacy'


_Free_

It was not supposed to be like this but there was nothing that could be done.

Aaron had lost a lot of blood after getting shot on the bike and coupled with the fever he was still trying to get over… He was in bed for days. Doctor's orders Marta told him which he seemed to obey only just. She wasn't surprised he was like a ball of energy wanting to get of the cabin, see maps, study charts etc. If she had anything to put him to sleep she would have used it on the first day.

He claimed he had been in worse states with worse bullet holes and had made it before so would do so this time. But this time after being taken off both pills neither was convinced. They were both sailing into uncharted waters with his body now… and then he picked up an infection. She wasn't too shocked by that. The boat they were on was filthy, old and rotting in some places. She had tried to be so careful, keeping his wounds clean and changing the dressings but he had still somehow managed it.

Aaron's body which was meant to be superhuman thanks to her doing simply couldn't cope with all the changes, blood loss and the infection. A normal human would not have had a hope in hell and here he was clinging onto life. It simply wasn't meant to be like this!

The selfish part of her, the one that focused on her career, didn't make enough time for her family, friends or even her boyfriend was in panic mode now. If Aaron were to die what was she to do now?! She would barely last a week before she was caught and killed?! Aaron had told her over and over again that she was a warrior but she didn't believe him. She had lied and nodded after he said it again an hour ago… anything to make him shut up and save his strength.

She had all but begged him to let her take him to the hospital but he had refused. _"They will find me in seconds no matter what name or background you give them! And the sooner they find me the sooner find you! And I can't let that happen!" _he had all but shouted at her. He had threatened to blow his brains out with a gun then and there he hadn't promised not to do it. She cursed herself for being weak and selfish and agreeing not to take him… and for worse agreeing to dump his body over the side into the middle of the ocean tied down with weights! What kind of person was she becoming?!

It was not supposed to be like this. It was not even been a week since the shooting at her work. She was meant to have time to grieve for her workers and have a chance to get catch her breath. It was not fair… it won't be long now she decides checking him again.

"Your burning up," Marta said getting a cold cloth and placing it on his forehead, like that was going a difference now.

"Makes a change from yesterday" Aaron joked weakly. He seemed to do this sometimes keep things light between them, she didn't know why yet.

He quickly went into yet another coughing fit. The kind of harsh, hard cough that burns your throat and leaves you struggling to breathe. She should try harder! Her mind screamed at her. This man dying in front of her saved her life! She should be able to fix him not try and ease his pain before the end.

As if he is reading her mind Aaron shakes his head. "No it's not your fault" Aaron told her looking into Marta's eyes. "You did your best and it worked. I'm free of them! Of the pills, of the operations and of everything! I never going to have to depend on anyone for anything again."

"What does it matter if it is only to going to be for a few hours?!" Marta cried turning away from him. She couldn't look at him not now, she can feel tears coming in her eyes and can't bare to let him see that. She should be strong for him and she wasn't. It was not what he deserved. He had saved her, looked after her and this is how she was repaying him in his hour of need? Weeping in front of him as she couldn't save him? She was pathetic.

Aaron pulled her head back so she had to look at him "It matters" Aaron he told her and damn him he looked like he really meant it. "I'm free Marta… finally free."

He was smiling as he said that, how could he be smiling if he knew he was about to die? Marta couldn't help but smile back as she slowly understood what he meant. For the first time in his life Aaron would not have to take orders, be fed drugs, given instructions, taught special skills or work for any government operation ever again. He was finally free of all that and he wanted to saviour every second of it even if he was in pain.

And in the space of a few hours Aaron was free from everything including pain… and Marta was alone.

Fin

Comments please. Thanks


End file.
